


sister of all

by DesertLily



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Not A Fix-It, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Phoibe isn’t dead when Kassandra finds her. She is beyond help but she is not yet dead. She has one final thing left to do. One final goodbye.
Relationships: Kassandra & Phoibe (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	sister of all

**Author's Note:**

> My first Whumptober fic! The prompt was 'Stay with me' and uhh this is the result! :)

Rage. That was all Kassandra felt. The purest and strongest form of anger she had ever encountered in her life. There was nothing else like it. Nothing as blinding or blistering. She had lost her family once; she had lost everything only to claw at the ruins of what was left behind. She  _ would _ not lose Phoibe! The sight of the girl - of her  _ little sister _ \- sprawled on the ground, bleeding and barely moving...It was a sight that would haunt Kassandra forever. So she did not think. She acted. There was no fluidity to her movement; no rhyme nor reason to it. There was no care in how she dealt with the cultists. Only slaughter and suffering. They would  _ pay _ . 

Just as soon as it had begun, it was over. Kassandra had won the fight but she had lost overall. She had failed to protect Phoibe. She had let her die! She - “K-Kassandra…?” The voice was as weak as it was soft, but she knew it well.  _ Phoibe _ . In mere seconds she was by the girl’s side, pulling her into her arms with no intentions of ever letting her go. “You’re...You’re here. I know you’d come…” A whimper of pain slipped from Phoibe’s lips but she still managed to smile. She always managed to smile. 

“Rest, Phoibe. Save your words.” Kassandra could barely keep her own voice from quivering. She had felt fear before but never like this. This was  _ not _ meant to happen. Phoibe was supposed to be safe and guarded  _ and still with fucking Aspasia _ . The friendship she shared with the woman no longer mattered. All Kassandra knew was rage and fear. She would make Aspasia feel them both. But that...that was later. That was not now. Now was looking after Phoibe. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” She could barely see the wound in Phoibe’s stomach but she could see the seemingly endless amount of blood that dyed her clothes crimson. She could feel it seeping between her fingers as she pressed down on the wound, desperately trying to help Phoibe hold on; to help her cling to life. “You’re going to be okay. I-I’m going to protect you…” 

“Y-You always do…” Even like this, Phoibe refused to listen to Kassandra. She never did listen. She was always a burning flame that nothing seemed to be able to put out. Nothing but...No. Kassandra couldn’t think about that. Phoibe was going to live. She  _ had _ to live! She wasn’t allowed to die! Not like this! Phoibe...Phoibe was going to live a long life; a happy life. She wasn’t going to die on the floor of a fucking temple whilst paying for Kassandra’s mistakes. She refused to let that happen! Not to Phoibe. Not to her little sister. Nothing in the world was supposed to hurt her. Kassandra would not fail a member of her family again. Not anymore. 

Then she heard it. Footsteps. Her hand instantly crept towards her spear, ready to protect her sister at a moment’s notice. But it wasn’t foes that approached. It was friends. Hippokrates and SoKrates. A doctor and a philosopher. Wait.  _ A doctor _ . He could help Phoibe! He had to! “Fucking help her, damn it!” She practically screeched at the man. There was no denying the fear in Kassandra’s voice. There was no ignoring the horror that filled her. She was  _ terrified _ . Kassandra had gone through hundreds of scenarios about what her future would hold. Not a single one of them involved Phoibe dead. 

To his credit, Hippokrates did surge forward. He was ready to help. He could help! But then...then he stopped short. He caught sight of Phoibe and his expression grew grim. He knelt besides the two of them, bowing his head slightly. “I’m...I’m so sorry…” This wasn’t happening. 

“What’s...What’s going on?” Panic had begun to fill Phoibe’s voice as her eyes darted around the room, unsure of where to focus. “Why are you sorry? Am...Am I going to die?” 

“No!” The word tore itself from Kassandra’s throat with more ferocity than a Spartan in the heat of battle. Perhaps if you said it enough or screamed it loud enough then she could speak it into reality. Perhaps the Gods would hear her desperation for Phoibe to live. Perhaps they would grant Kassandra this one blessing. But if the Gods did hear her words, they offered no answer. They never did. “You’re not going to do, Phoibe. You’re going to be okay. I-I’m going to save you.” Her voice was on the edge of hysteria. “Just...hold on. Please, Phoibe.  **_Stay with me_ ** …” 

Phoibe smiled at her but it seemed hollow. It seemed weak - as if the simple act of smiling took up all of the girl’s remaining strength. “You already saved me…” Her voice was growing quieter now; more distant. “You...You made sure I wasn’t alone. You always make sure I’m...I’m…” The sentence was never finished. Phoibe’s eyes faced Kassandra but they saw nothing. The girl’s chest no longer rose nor fell. She was no longer in pain. Just like that, Phoibe of Kephallonia was gone. She no longer felt any pain as she left the mortal world behind. 

“No...No...Phoibe!” Kassandra shook the small body in her arms, desperate for any response. She couldn’t be gone. This...This wasn’t supposed to happen! “Please…” She got no response. Just pure silence. Grief overwhelmed her like a tidal wave. It  _ hurt _ . It hurt more than any stab wound or poison ever could because  _ Phoibe was gone and it was her fault _ . If she had been faster or more careful or less reckless in aggravating the cult or...or...There was so many things she could have done to save Phoibe but Kassandra had done none of them. She had never been fast enough. “Earth, Mother of All, I greet you…” The words felt...wrong on her lips. They should have been spoken for Phoibe. She moved to close Phoibe’s eyes, setting the girl down gently. 

Slowly and almost predatory, Kassandra rose to her feet and faced her friends. Both Hippokrates and Sokrates seemed to share the same look of uncertainty and grief as they watched her. But she held no uncertainty in her next plan of action. “Aspasia will pay.” Kassandra may not have been the demigod that many speculated her to be but that didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of a rage that could rival the Gods. Phoibe would be remembered. Phoibe would be avenged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
